Underneath It All
by ValkyrieReneStark
Summary: <html><head></head>When Heather Arrives in Beacon Hill searching for her cousin. She doesn't know what she's in for. She Joined Derek's little ragtag pack as they face crooked Hunters, Lizards, and Heather fights her attraction to the one person who could kill her. CA/OC (Slow burn) AU uses same OC from Helping hand</html>
1. The First Meeting

**The First Meeting**

**A/N: I want to thank KyraEleison for being such an amazing person. I honestly wasn't going to write anymore about Chris and Heather but KyraEleison inspired me to do so. so thank you!**

* * *

><p>Derek stared at the woman in front of him, he hasn't seen her since she was 14, right before the fire.<p>

"what are you doing here, heather?" he asked with a frown, "i thought you and your mom moved to New Mexico?"

Heather smirked

"I figured you needed my help Mr. Alpha. I hear you have a girl missing." she said; she had been hanging out in town before she actually let Derek know. Derek nodded and handed her the hospital gown letting her take a sniff; she smiled and nodded before running off to find the girl. She was around the old Hale house when she heard three voices.

"Ooh, hey, look at this." A male voice said; "You see this? I think it's a tripwire."

Suddenly Heather is swept off her feet and hanging upside down. Three teenagers stared at her in shock.

"Stiles Yeah, buddy." The werewolf said to the kid with the buzz cut. "Next time you see a tripwire don't trip it."

"So anyone going to cut me down?" Heather asked before she heard someone coming. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming."

she told the group to go as the group of men walk up; she looked up at the leader, she froze, she was staring into the most beautiful Blue eyes she had seen on a guy. She noticed he his holding a gun to her forehead, She swallowed as he crouched down next to her.

"Whoa, Dude calm down, Human not bear!" she said with a grin,

"How are you doing?" he asked smirking; the sheer manliness in his voice sent chills down her back; she felt herself blush. She didn't go for older men but Lord was she going to make an exception for Blue eyes.

"Good." she replied; "You know, just hanging' out. Is this one of yours? You a hunter? Nice design. Very constricting. Good for getting good game. Like bear, not human though."

He looked at her confused. She regretted wearing such a low cut shirt, she practically had to hold her large breasts in place or they would fall out of her shirt.

"What are you doing out here." he asked. She sighed; he wasn't going to cut her down.

"Well I heard there was a girl missing so I thought I would help with the look, I used to camp a lot when I was a kid." she lied; he frowned not believing her at all. She frowned. "look I start working for the school tomorrow as the librarian and I thought maybe it would look good if I found the lost girl."

Blue eyes shook his head and motioned for his group to leave, he sent her a smirk before following them.

"REALLY?" she shouted, The teens returned and began to untie the trap but heather just reached up and swiped the rope and landed on her feet.

"who was that guy?!" she snapped adjusting her bra and shirt; she looked at the three teens, the male with the buzz-cut was staring at her chest; she shook her head.

"I'm Heather Parker." she said before flashing her red eyes. "Alpha, Librarian, tutor, Derek Hale's best friend/Cousin. And you are?"

The werewolf stepped forward in front of the girl.

"I'm Scott, this is Alison and Stiles." he said; Heather grinned before walking back to her car. Scott chased after her.

"wait! Why are you here?" he asked; Heather stopped and smiled at the beta

"i live here." she said before she got into her car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Heather stood at her desk in the library. Allison walked in a frown on her face, Heather smiled at the teen.<p>

"What's wrong Allie?" she asked; The brunette dropped her Chemistry book on the counter.

"Please Help me. I have a test on Friday and have no idea what's going on." she groaned; Heather shook her head.

"I can't right now, but after school I have time." Heather explained; Allison grinned before handing her a piece of paper.

"I live at this address see you after school ms. Heather." she said before rushing out of the library. Heather stared at the spot the girl just stood, could she even go to a student's home to tutor. Heather shrugged; she'd stop by and make sure it's alright with her parents.

So thirty minutes after school she was parked in front of Allison's house, she frowned as she got out clutching the folder of practice pages she had stolen from one of the Chemistry teachers and walked up to the door.

"heather you're twenty-four for Christ's sake," she muttered to herself before knocking on the door. She fiddled with the zipper on her hoodie as the door opened; she looked up and froze, she could feel the color drain from her face. The hunter from two weeks ago stood in the doorway.

"Umm... I'm here to help Allison study for her test on Friday. If that's alright with you." she stuttered, half out of fear and half out of lust. He was wearing a tight gray v-neck showing off some chest hair. She swallowed before spotting Allison who stood behind him.

"Dad. This is Heather, she's going to help me study for my Chemistry test. That's okay right?" she asked; he glanced at her and frowned; "Heather. This is my father Chris Argent."

Heather smiled innocently.

"it's nice to meet you, Mr. Argent. I've heard so much about you." she said; his eyes narrow catching on to her game.

"All good I hope." he said shaking her hand; she smirked.

"Depends on who I'm talking to." she answered; Allison laughed as she pulled the older female into the living room to begin studying.

Chris watched from the doorway, as his daughter who had befriended another werewolf, flipped open her Chemistry book. Chris glanced at said werewolf as her shirt raised a bit as she reached for the popcorn that Allison had brought in, Chris felt something stir within him. He pushed it down and walked into his office.

* * *

><p>Heather laughed as Allison told her about where she lived before and her friends. The front door flung open causing the two to jump. A woman with bright red hair and an older man walked in, Heather's eyes widened as she recognized the man who killed the Omega. Allison looked at heather with wide eyes.<p>

"Mom, Gerald, I thought you would be gone longer." she said standing up, the red head stared at heather, who was entirely uncomfortable being in a house with four people who could kill her. She knew Allison wouldn't harm her; and the sheer fact that Chris didn't waste her as soon as he opened the door gave her hope he wouldn't either. But the old man was a different story; she had watched him slain an Omega who was lost and just needed an Alpha.

"the meeting went smoother than expected. Who is this?" The older man said; Allison looked at heather and grinned.

"She's a friend, she's helping me study for my chemistry test on Friday." Allison explained, Heather quickly stood and looked at her phone,

"I've got to be going," Heather said frowning as she gathered her things.

"Nonsense. Why don't you stay for dinner." the older man said; heather looked at Allison who shrugged. She nodded knowing that there was no way out of it. "Now Allison why don't you properly introduce your friend."

Allison glanced at Heather who smiled softly.

"I'm Heather Parker, I just started working at the school as the librarian, I also tutor a little bit." Heather explained holding out her hand for them to shake, the woman looked down at her in disgust.

"I'm Gerald Argent and this is Victoria Argent, Allison's mother." the older man said; Heather shook his head before turning to Victoria.

"Would you like any help with dinner?" she asked politely, Allison quickly stood up and grabbed heather's arm.

"Can heather and I make dinner mom? You, Gerald and dad had a long day, and Heather always brags about her cooking skills." Victoria looked at Allison and nodded; the teen smiled before pulling her into the kitchen the Alpha glared at the brunette.

"I do not brag." Heather said before she began helping Allison make lasagna.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Chris walked into the kitchen to grab a beer, only to find Allison and Heather dancing around to Paramore while they put the Lasagna together. Heather danced around to face him, she instantly froze embarrassed. Chris felt a smile appear on his face at the two girls before he shook his head and passed Heather to open the fridge, inhaling her cherry blossom perfume. He let his eyes close taking in the scent.<p>

"Dad?" Allison said shaking him from the 'trance' the young blonde librarian had put him under. He quickly grabbed his beer and rushed out. Allison shook her head as Heather's phone rang

"hello?" she said answering it.

"I thought you were going to help me train Issac, Boyd and Erika?" Derek's exhausted voice came from the other end of the phone. Heather cursed and looked at Allison,

"Is everything alright dear?" Gerald asked; Heather jumped and turned to the older man. She quickly told Derek that she would be right there.

"I am so sorry, but that was my cousin, my brother had a bad fall and I have to meet them at the hospital." she lied with ease, Gerald frowned but nodded. Heather grabbed her bag and hurried towards the door. Chris stopped her, he glanced at Victoria before offering to walk her to her car. Heather swallowed, but nodded, not wanting to give the hunters any reason to, you know, shoot her. They walked to her car in silence until she opened her car door. Chris grabbed her arm

"I don't know what you and Derek are planning, But if we don't like it we will end it." He said darkly, "I know he's building a pack and I know you're part of that pack. If he even slightly steps out of line I'll kill him myself."

Heather felt rage fill her body as she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"What like Kate?" She said icily, "are you going to kill us like Kate did the rest of Derek and my family? Or like that poor Omega your father slaughtered."

Chris's face soften, he didn't want to upset her, just make her stay away until Gerald was done with whatever madness he had planned

"I wasn't there to stop her, I'm sorry for your loss." he said; he glanced back at the house. "Gerald isn't going by the code anymore. You, Issac, Scott, and Derek have to be careful."

Heather nodded before getting into her car, she took a deep breath and started driving towards the abandoned Subway station, Kicking herself. Because when she was suppose to feel fear or anger at Chris Argent's threat, she only felt Butterflies fluttering in her lower abdomen.

Chris watched as her car got smaller and frowned to himself, Heather Parker was going to be a problem for him, Especially if she was going to be hanging out a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>There is is the initial meeting and the Official meeting of Heather and Chris. I hope you liked it. I know it's not as good as 'Helping Hand' but it's the beginning, Chris is still married to Victoria, Heather believe she's having feeling for Chris because it's just been too long for her. Also is it Cliche that i made Heather Derek's Cousin? I'm thinking along the lines of Peter and Talia had a sister who was Heather's mom. anyway, i hoped you like it and review!<strong>

**Again thanks to KyraEleison! i hope i didn't disappoint you. :)**

**VRS**


	2. Frenemy and Restraint

**Chapter Two**

**Frenemy/Restraint**

* * *

><p>Heather chased after Derek as he followed 'Jackson' she had promised Scott that she would not let Derek kill him. Derek flipped over a fence causing her to stop, she hated running.<p>

"Seriously?!" he groaned before scaling the fence. Jackson turned a corner and Derek looked at Heather, she shrugged before running after him. They followed him to first level parking lot, Only to find that they had lost him.

"seriously Derek?" Heather complained, This was not what she wanted to do on Thursday night, she wanted to curl up on her couch and watch Supernatural until she fell asleep dreaming of Dean Winchester, who almost always seemed to morph into Chris Argent.

"Shut up Heather! He's got to be around here somewhere." Derek snapped at his younger cousin. Suddenly Jackson appeared behind them and Derek turned to face him. Heather and Derek began fighting Jackson but even with two Alpha the kanima stronger. It climbed up toward the ceiling and then pulled on some power lines, which threw out sparks and blinded Derek and Heather enough to give the kanima an advantage.

Heather cursed as the Kanima threw her away from Derek, she stood up but stopped when she noticed headlights behind her; She turned to see Chris Argent walking towards her with a gun. Her heart stopped;

"GET DOWN!" he yelled; she nodded and moved out of his way before shows up and shoots the kanima numerous times. The kanima seemed like it's dead, So Heather quickly hides as Chris looked around for Derek. But while he was distracted, the kanima got up and stood behind him. He had emptied his entire clip, Heather frowned before rushing to shove Chris out of the way, He falls to the side as the Kanima threw heather into the wall. She groaned as she watched Chris hold his head, she had pushed him with too much force. Heather's attention turned to the Kanima who was crawling over to Gerald. Chris looked at Heather to see a horrified look on her face, he look back toward the lights of his truck, Gerard and the kanima were facing each other, but the kanima didn't attack. Heather let out a sigh of relief when Scott finally showed show up and tackled the kanima, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away before Gerald could recognize her.

* * *

><p>She pushed Derek off of her when they got far enough away. He frowned and stared at her for a long time before she got uncomfortable.<p>

"What!" she snapped,

"Are you an idiot?!" he yelled; she looked at him generally confused. "i heard your heartbeat speed up when he showed up Heather. Seriously? Chris Argent?!"

"OF COURSE MY HEART BEAT SPED UP DEREK, HE HAD A GUN POINTED AT ME." heather shouted; Derek looked at her unconvinced but chose to ignore her.

"he's a Hunter H." He whispered. Heather shook her head and frowned.

"I know he is D. I'm not stupid." she said before she grabbed his arms. "now come one cuz, we have to Help Scottie."

Derek nodded began following Scott's scent and came cross the gay club The Jungle' Heather shot Derek an amused look.

"Got something you want to share with me, D?" she asked with a smirk, he shot her a glare before they entered the club just in time to see the kanima drop into the crowd and began slashing people to paralyze them. It got Danny, whom heather didn't even know was gay. She heard Scott call to Jackson, as Derek appeared out of the fog. Scott yelled at him not to, but Derek attacked the kanima and forced it outside. Heather followed frowning; Derek kept attacking The Kanima, Heather grabbed his arm.

"he's still a boy Derek." she said; Derek looked down at the Kanima who had turned back to Jackson and shook his head. They heard sirens coming closer before running off.

* * *

><p>The next morning Heather's phone rang at the obnoxious time of 6:30am, she groaned and answered it<p>

"someone better be dying." she snapped; Allison's laughter was the next thing she heard; she groaned.

"can you do me a huge favor!" she said; heather let out an even louder groan. "come on, Heather, please."

"what?" Heather complained as she got up out of bed and stretched.

"I was suppose to ride with Lydia but she has to speak with the guidance counselor."

"don't you have a car?" Heather asked as she walked into her kitchen and began making coffee.

"My mom needs to use it, and dad can't take me please please please please please Heather." Allison begged; Heather frowned and jumped up on her counter as Derek walked in rubbing his eyes.

"D. Eggs, skillet, cook, Now!" she demanded before answering Allison, "Fine I'll pick you up around eight."

"thank you, Heather." Allison said before hanging up, Derek glared at his cousin.

"why aren't you cooking?!" she asked; Derek grumbled under his breath but Heather heard his complaint about being her maid. "Out the two of us D, who a. has a job b. let your sorry ass spend the night so you didn't have to deal with baby betas."

Derek rolled his eyes and began making breakfast, while Heather took a shower.

After eating, she put the dishes in the dish washer and got into her car, ten minutes later she stood at the Argent's door. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A minute later it opened and Heather felt her heart beat faster. Chris had answered, wearing a tight black shirt tucked into a pair of jeans. Heather suddenly couldn't concentrate, she looked around trying to remember why she was at his house. She felt hot and tingly all over, she looked up and blushed at the look he was giving her.

Chris stared at her, a look of confusion on his face, he could tell that she was flustered, but why was she here.

"Umm. Allison said she needed a ride to school." Heather said, fiddling with her jacket. Chris crossed his arms and took in the female in front of him, she was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a tight coral shirt that showed off a bit of cleavage. She must have been in a rush getting dressed because one of the buttons were in the wrong hole.

"you missed a button." he told her; she looked at him confused and he smiled, she was cute when she was confused. A cough broke the staring contest they were having, Heather jumped to see Victoria glaring at her. Allison suddenly pushed through her parents and grabbed heather's arm.

"come on!" she said glaring at her parents as she pulled Heather to her car.

* * *

><p>Later, Heather sat at her desk, elbow on the top and head on her hand dozing off. After getting back to her place Derek wanted to stay up and watch bad TV for the rest of the night, and Heather didn't get to bed until after three, and Allison's early morning call was Stiles walked in and smiled when he saw the alpha. He went into stealth mode as he inched closer to the desk.<p>

"you throw anything or drop anything Stiles Stilinski, and I will rip your head off with my teeth." Heather warned the teen he froze.

"The Almighty Principal requests your presents in his lair of horrors." he informed her; she looked up, gulped and stood up.

"And why are you the messenger?" she asked as they walked towards Gerald's office.

"because I was late." he explained, "and Principal Argent hates me."

"Principal Argent hates everyone." she muttered as they entered the front office. Victoria smirked viciously as Heather entered the office.

"Principal Argent wanted to see me." Heather said politely. Victoria smiled.

"oh it wasn't Gerald that wanted to see you, I wish to speak with you." she said walking over to Gerald's office and opening the door, Heather looked back at Stiles silently pleading with him to help me. He stared at her wide eyes, looking around trying to find someone to help but finds no one. Heather entered the office and sat down. Victoria sat in Gerald's chair and glared at me. Heather coughed a bit before squaring her shoulder.

"so what did you want to speak with me about Mrs, Argent." she asked;

"that's right, it's Mrs. Argent. I'm married to Chris. I'm his wife and I don't like the way you look at him. You are nothing but a Slut, Now Gerald might like you, Allison might like you, but I see right through this pathetic librarian act. Stay away from my family or it will be the last thing you ever do."

Anger rushed through Heather, She had to force her anger down so her eyes didn't shift. She stood and glared at the older woman.

"Excuse me Mrs. Argent, they only thing that has Happened between your Husband and I, was him informing me that I had put my shirt on wrong. I was flustered because I was embarrassed that I didn't catch it before I left my house. And this 'pathetic librarian act' is not an act. I quite like my job and there is nothing else I'd rather do. And as for 'leaving your family alone', last I checked I didn't come from your old shriveled-up Snatch. So I don't have to listen to a thing you say. As for you making it the last thing I ever do. I'm not afraid of you."

Heather threw open the door and stomped out, Stiles was sitting there waiting for her as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"are you okay?" he asked jumping up, she growled at him before storming back to the library. Stiles chased after her confused. "what happened?"

"Leave me alone stiles I need to calm down before I completely lose it."

* * *

><p>After school that day, Boyd and Isaac found Heather in her basement, aggressively punching a punching bag, They had never seen the blonde like that, she was always a cool-headed laid back person.<p>

"Heather you okay?" Isaac asked; she glanced at them before she completely exploded.

"THAT FUCKING WOMAN!" she yelled as she took her anger out on the punching bag. "HOW DARE SHE THREATEN ME, I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED HER. Her family killed my family, how dare she... there's nothing going on between Blue eyes and me, and even if there was it would be a big step up from that redheaded bitch."

Boyd and Isaac looked at each other confused on who 'blue eyes' was, suddenly Heather was crying Isaac jumped to confront her; she quickly wiped her tears and looked at the two betas.

"sorry guys, I'm just a mess right now." she said with a quiet laugh. Isaac nodded and looked at Boyd.

"Derek wants you at the Subway station." She nodded and followed them upstairs and into the garage, they climbed into her car and drove to the subway station.

"so are you okay?" Isaac asked from his place in the back, he and Boyd and played rock paper scissors to find out who would sit in the back of Heather's Camaro, and he has lost.

"I'm fine, just having two hunters in your work place kinda got to me." she said before parking

When the werewolves arrived, Derek had Erica in the subway car, with Scott and Stiles.

"Pull her up." Derek told them, Stiles moved so they can lean Erica against him

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked

"She might. Which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek said; He took Erica's wrist and broke her arm. Stiles looked horrified.

"You broke her arm!" He said staring at Derek in shock.

"It'll trigger the healing process." Heather explained kneeling down to sit next to Erika.

"I still gotta get the venom out." Derek told her; she nodded and took Erika's hand, Derek began to squeeze her arm, blood came from where her bone broke through her skin. Erika leaned back against Stiles.

"Stiles you make a good Batman." She said; Heather grinned and followed Derek and Scott as the walk out of the subway car.

"You know who it is." Scott asked Derek, Derek nodded and confirmed that it was Jackson. He told Derek that he was going to help him stop Jackson as part of his pack. Heather and Derek look at him surprised but Derek didn't say anything.

"If you want me in, fine, but I do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him." Scott informed Derek; Heather agreed with him, Derek waited for him to continue, "And we do it my way."

Heather smiled and elbowed Derek.

"cause it's not like anything Derek did worked." she said; Derek frowned and put his younger cousin in a headlock. She growled before throwing him off and attacking him. The two cousin began wrestling as Stiles and Erika walked out, confused on why they were wrestling. Stiles looked at Scott, who just shrugged.

"No fair you jerk off!" Heather groaned as Derek tickled her. "Aunt Talia said tickling was against the rules."

Derek laughed causing Stile and Scott to look at him strange, no such sound had ever came from the Alpha.

"When we were children, Heather, Tickling is accepted when there is no adult here to stop it." he said with a grin, heather shoved him off and kicked him.

"we are the adults you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! i've decided to go episode by episode and make it into a story instead of just one shots Not a lot of Chrisheather but i hope you like it!**

**VRS**


	3. Raving

**Chapter three: Raving**

Heather stood in a long line sunglasses on her face and her hair up in a tight bun hoping that no one recognized her, at least none of her students. She glanced behind her to see Jackson standing in front of Matt, she sighed when she realized he was in a trance, she stepped up in the line to face the woman selling the tickets.

"one please." she said with a smile; the woman nodded as heather handed over the seventy-five dollars. She took the ticket and turned to leave. Only to come face to face with Scott McCall, she sighed and shook her head.

"Heather?" he said confused; heather frowned at him.

"Scott shouldn't you be at school?" she asked; he smirked and replied with a 'I could ask you the same thing.' she shook her head before going to leave.

"Hey uh...heather do you think I could borrow seventy-five dollars?" he asked; she smirked at him,

"now what kind of an adult would I be if I gave you money to go to an illegal party?" she said walking out.

She went home, not wanting to go back to work, she had called in sick so she could get tickets to the Rave. But it wasn't like she was going to tell Gerald where she was really going. She sat down in front of the television, a large bowl of popcorn and the newest season of CSI to catch up on. She was only five episodes in when Derek called her and asked her to meet them at the vet's office. She grumbled as she shut the TV off and change out of her pajama pants and into the jeans from earlier.

* * *

><p>When she arrived she met Derek and Isaac, Scott opened the door and let them in<p>

"what is he doing here." Scott asked looking at Isaac, "I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either," Isaac replied. Heather frowned at the two betas;

"Derek really doesn't care!" Derek said, Heather rolled her eyes.

"and Heather wishes we would stop talking in third person." she said; Derek frowned at her, he then turned to Dr. Deaton

"Now where's the vet?" Derek asked, "Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends." Dr. Deaton said walking into the room, "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

Scott answered with a Save him as Derek answered with a Kill him. Heather elbowed him, Scott insisted on saving him, and Derek finally relented.

"see now was that so hard?" Heather said with a grin, Deaton brought them into the back room and set out a tray of bottles. Isaac tried to pick one up, but Derek grabbed his wrist to stop him

"Watch what you touch." Derek told him.  
>As Deaton checked through the bottles, Isaac leaned on the table<p>

"So what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked; Heather shook her head and patted the boy on the head. He looked at her confused

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton told him. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said with a frown;

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked; heather smiled and nudged him.

"No, we already tried." Derek said; "I nearly took its head off."

"And Chris emptied an entire clip into it." Heather said, Derek shot her a look when she called him Chris, But continued

"The thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked;

"Well, one it can't swim." Derek replied; Deaton asked them if Jackson was the same way, Scott began telling them about Jackson being the captain of the swim team, Heather sighed; why did she even have to be here, Derek could have just told her when he came for supper.  
>Deaton began explaining that they're trying to catch two people: a puppet and a puppeteer. He held a medallion up and then put it on the table.<p>

"So basically the kanima killed Sean but the puppeteer killed Jessica." Heather said;

"But why did the human have to kill the wife." Deaton said

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott said, "His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered."

"that explains him." Heather whispered with a frown.

Isaac suggested that it could be part of the rules, That the kanima kills murderers. If it killed Jessica, then the baby would have died too. Scott asked if that meant Mr. Lahey was a murderer.

"wouldn't surprise me." Isaac said.

"Hold on." Deaton said; "The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?"

"Meaning what?" Heather asked; Deaton took out a jar of mountain ash and poured a circle around the medallion.

"Meaning we can catch them, both of them."

* * *

><p>Friday morning, Heather walked past Scott and Stiles who was talking with Matt.<p>

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." She heard Stiles complain, she smiled as she walked into the school.

"Hey, Ms. Heather." Allison said; Heather could see Victoria standing in the office door, so Heather smiled.

"Hello Allison," she said, Allison began walking with her to the library, "are you going tonight?"

"Matt asked me, are you going?" she asked; Heather smiled, she put her finger to her lips and nodded. Allison laughed as they walk into the library, "what are you wearing?"

Heather shrugged, not really knowing what she was going to wear.

"I can't actually dress like I used to when I went to parties. But I'll probably wear something that shows off my assets but leaves much to the imagine. Like a good girl." Allison laughed and agreed. "but I'll probably just wear a pair of pants and a top, who knows what Derek has planned you know."

Allison nodded and quickly hugged Heather before walking out leaving the librarian to the mess from their detention, she frowned and began picking up books.

* * *

><p>That afternoon she stood next to stiles in the vet listening to the plan. She yawn quietly as Deaton brought a vial of clear liquid.<p>

"Ketamine?" Scott asked,

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton explained, "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time."

He held up a container and Heather smiled slightly. Mountain ash.

"This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier." he explained before pointing at Stiles. "This part is for you, stiles. Only you."

Stile quickly looked nervous.

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure." he stuttered, "Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me?"

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural." Deaton explained.

"which means Scott, Derek, Isaac and I can't do it. You have to." Heather said with a reassuring smile. "Stile I believe in you okay."

Deaton sent her a small smile before explaining mountain ash to the younger boys.

"This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott and Heather to cause me any trouble."

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked; Heather nodded it.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott said smiling at Stiles

"Not all there is." Deaton explained. "Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." heather laughed and put her hand on his shoulder

"Trust me stiles it's not as hard as you think it is. My younger sister, Bri, did it for Aunt Talia a lot, I would take this burden from you but since I am a werewolf, I can't." she said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Let me try a different analogy." Deaton said nodding at Heather who smiled. "I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."  
>"Force of will." Stile muttered not believing in himself. Heather frowned at him.<p>

"If if this is going to work, stiles, you have to believe it." she said; taking his hand and looking him dead in the eye. "Scott and I believe in you stiles. But we can't believe for you, you have to believe."

"Mm-hmm." he said not being able to look away from her eyes. She smiled and hugged him, a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"now I have a rave to get dressed for," she said kissing both Scott and Stiles on the cheeks, "until tonight boys."

* * *

><p>When she arrived at her home she frowned at Derek who stood at her door,<p>

"You aren't going tonight." he stated as she unlocked her door and walked in, he followed behind her. She threw her bag on the chair and turned to glare at her cousin.

"And why not?" she asked; he sighed.

"This isn't your fight, Heather." he said. She growled and punched him in the jaw.

"Don't start Derek, this is my fight, Jackson is my student. Scottie and Stiles are my friends, and I don't trust you as far as I can throw you not to get every single one of them killed." She snapped; Derek looked at her sadly before shaking his head.

"If the Argent's catch you I am not coming to save you." he said; she laughed.

"as if you'd be able to." she growled, her eyes flashing red before she stomped upstairs to change for the rave.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Heather, Dressed in a pair of Bright Pink Skinnies, a cute crop top and a pair of combat boots, walked into the party beside Isaac and Erica, she sighed.<p>

"You know when I decided to come I didn't expect to baby sit you two." She said to the two betas. Isaac looked back at her and shook his head.

"Just leave this to Erica and me alright?" he asked; she rolled her eyes and nodded. As soon as they entered Heather spotted Scott arguing with Allison. She cursed and ran to follow Scott, she stopped next to Allison.

"Be care Allison alright?" She said; Allison grabbed her arm.

"My dad and hunters are here. I didn't know you guys had a plan, I'm sorry." she said; Heather smiled and nodded before chasing after Scott. She found him talking with Isaac.

"Why me?" Isaac asked;

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan." Scott explained; Heather frowned. "Okay, look, you better do it intravenously which means in the vein. When you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here."

"In the neck probably is going to be the easiest." Heather said with a sad smile. Isaac nodded at her before Scott continued.

"So you find a vein, you jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger," he said. "Be careful."

Isaac laughed, "Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him." he said

"No, I mean you." Scott said; "I don't want you to get hurt."

Heather's head perked up and she cursed before running out to the outside of the party. She climbed onto the roof and found Derek and Boyd facing off with Argent's group.

"Derek." Chris said; heather stood back into the shadows not wanting to show herself unless it ended in a fight. "Back off."

Derek looked up and spotted her; she frowned at him before he turned his attention back to Chris.

"Back off? That that's really all you've got? I got to be honest, Chris." Derek said in disbelief. "I was really expecting more from the, uh, big, bad veteran werewolf hunter."

"Okay, then." Chris said; "How about "didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight?""

The four hunters behind him all cocked their guns and aimed them at Boyd and Derek. Heather growled but stood still.

"Yeah, that one sounded pretty good." Boyd said; Heather went to jump down to them but Derek sent her a glare; she glanced between Chris and Derek.

"Help Scott." Derek said; Chris looked at him confused before looking around; he spotted Heather on the roof and smiled slightly as she turned and left. She flinched as she heard gunshots; but she couldn't stop she had her orders. She found Scott leaving the party, she quickly caught up to him.

"do you think Isaac did it?" he asked her; she smiled and nodded. She threw her arm over Scott's shoulder and grinned.

"Scottie you'll make a great Alpha if you ever become one." she said; suddenly something hits them and their sent flying to the ground.

* * *

><p>When Heather came two she could barely breath, she looked over to find Victoria talking to Scott.<p>

"Scottie." heather whispered sitting up, "what's going on?"

Victoria glanced at the female and smirked.

"How lucky I was that I got both of you at the same time." She smirked pointing a gun at Heather. "I'm sorry to say Ms. Parker but you're assistance is no longer required."

She pulled the trigger and the bullet hit heather in the stomach. She couldn't feel any wolfsbane in the bullet but she began to act as if her wound was not healing. Victoria smirked and went back to the beta.

"This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites. Lovely smell." she said sniffing the container. "You probably won't think so."

she put the container into the cannabis vaporizer, Scott frowned.

"What? What are you doing?" he asked;

"Isn't it obvious? I'm killing you." Victoria said; Heather frowned and stood, staggering to add to her act.

"he's a child. You stupid bitch!" she yelled. Victoria looked at her shocked.

"looks like you have a bit more fight in you then I thought." she said before shooting Heather again in the shoulder. The wolfsbane vapors began to get to Heather as she fell to the ground.

"It's going to look like an accident." Victoria explained, "Like you had an asthma attack and couldn't get to your inhaler in time. Your school records show you have a pretty severe case of asthma."

"Stop!" Scott yelled;

"Too late." Victoria said; "Looks like it's working."

Victoria kicked Scott to the ground, Heather crawled over to the younger boy and took his hand. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm right here." heather whispered. "we won't die like this Scott I promise."

Heather fought against the change but couldn't help it as her face shifted. Victoria smiled as she noticed Heather's werewolf features.

"looks like I'll be killing two birds with one stone." she said laughing. "Alpha, beta, but what are you, Scott?" Heather's eyes flashed red warning the woman to back off. Victoria just smirked. "Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an omega. It's a miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf."

Heather had tears in her eyes as she thought of the howl she heard just before Gerald killed the omega. That howl haunted her.

"we're not." Scott whispered squeezing Heather's hand

"What? What is it?" Victoria asked

"we're not alone." He said again before both he and heather let out a howl.

* * *

><p>Derek frowned when he heard Heather and Scott's howl.<p>

"Heather." He said, "Scott?"

Stiles looked at him.

"What?" Stiles asked; Derek told him to break the Mountain ash Line, "What? No way."

"Scott and heather are dying!"

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked;

"Oh, my God, stiles, I just know!" Derek shouted. "Break it!"

Stiles groaned before crouching and breaking the line. Derek took off running towards the howls.

* * *

><p>"Allison." Scott whispered. "please tell her I'm sorry."<p>

Heather felt herself losing consciousness but tried to hang on, Derek would be there soon she could feel it. Suddenly the door opened and Derek walked in. Victoria stabbed him and he fought her off. They fought for a second and heather heard Derek growl before Victoria shoved him away. He landed next to Scott, he crawled over to heather and tried to pick her up but she fought against him.

"Save...Scott...First." she whispered before losing consciousness, Derek pulled Scott out before rushing back in to pick her up.

* * *

><p>When she came to she was laying on a slab in the vet's office Scott and Derek standing next to her. She laughed.<p>

"i thought I got all my shots on my last appointment doc." she said before trying to sit up; she groaned and fell back onto the table. "not going to try that again."

Derek frowned at her.

"you almost died, Heather, I told you not to come tonight, this is exactly the reason why." Derek snapped. Heather glanced at Scott and grinned.

"what kind of librarian would I be if I let one of my favorite students die alone." she said taking Scott's hand. "I'm glad you're alright Scottie."

He grinned and squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad you're alright too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, i just started a new job and i have crazy hours. i'll work on the next episode tomorrow, hopefully if i have time. review and let me know if there is anything particular you want to see heather do for the rest of season Two.<strong>

**VRS **


	4. Party Guessed and Fury

**Party Guessed/Fury**

Heather walked behind Scott and Heather as they talked about Jackson, she grabbed Isaac's leather jacket and pulled it on.

"I'm saying we need a new Plan, because next time, one of Us is gonna be too hurt to heal." Derek explained as they entered the subway car, Heather looked around in disgust.

"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott groaned.

"We can't seem to kill him. Either." Derek said, "I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger."

"But how do we stop him?" Scott asked; heather frowned.

"I don't know. I even called my mom, she couldn't find anything. I don't even know if we can." Heather said sitting down on a seat. "My mom is seriously close to coming back to beacon hills and dragging my alpha ass back to Nebraska."

Scott gave her a weird look and she shook her head, and gave him a 'don't ask' look.

"Yeah, maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott suggested; Heather quickly shook her head, not wanting the Argent's anywhere near Jackson.

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Derek said heather stood up and keeled in front of her cousin. She made him look at her.

"You didn't turn him into this." she said; Derek frowned and shook his head.

"This happened because of something in his past, right?" Scott asked as he leaned against the poll, heather stood back up and leaned against the seat next to Derek.

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" heather asked confused.

"What are you not telling me?" Scott said his face matching heather's.

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are." Scott and heather said together, the looked at each other and smiled slightly before Scott continued. "Keeping something from me."

"Well, maybe I do it to Protect you." Derek said looking at Heather pointedly. She glared at him.

"I'm an Alpha Derek I don't need you're protection, pretty bang up job you're doing with your own Betas."

Derek's eyes flashed red as he stood up and got in Heather's face.

"Like you could do any better." he growled. Heather smirked.

"Even if I did have Betas they sure wouldn't be high school rejects." she said pushing him away. Derek growled and Scott quickly got between to Alpha's before it resulted into a fight.

"we don't need our two strongest werewolves fighting against each other." Scott said shoving them apart. "Doesn't being part of your Pack mean no more secrets?"

Derek looked at him.

"Go home, Scott." he said, "Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one."

heather rolled her eyes and turned to Scott,

"I'll give you a ride home come on." she said before sending Derek a glare. Scott nodded and followed the female Alpha out and to her car.

"so have you and Derek always been so bi-polar like this?" Scott asked as he got into the car. Heather laughed and started the car.

"yeah we were, My mom used to say we were like her and uncle Peter. We could be best friends for a day but the next be at each others throat. We both hate to lose, and both of us being Alpha's doesn't help it."

Scott nodded and turned to look at the trees passing. They arrived at his house and he opened the door.

"hey Scott." heather said causing the Beta to stop and look at her. "we'll figure something out okay, This will not end with Jackson dying."

Scott nodded and wished her a goodnight before walking up to his door. Heather waited for him to enter the house before driving off.

* * *

><p>The next morning heather found herself back at Derek's hide out, Holding three bags filled with breakfast sandwiches and four coffees. She walked in to Derek opening his big trunk of torture, heather shuttered as she remembered wearing them when she was younger.<p>

"I come bearing breakfast for my favorite under-aged Betas." she said smiling; the three betas smiled and hurried to grab their bag and coffee. Derek glanced at heather who glared at him, letting him know she was still pissed off from last night. "None for the ass of an Alpha through, sorry Der, looks like the cafe hates you just as much as I do."

Derek rolled his eyes as Isaac walked over to the Trunk of torture.

"What is that?" He asked tracing the spirals

"It's a triskele." Boyd Spoke up, Heather smiled as everyone glanced at him, At least one of Derek's Betas were smart. "Spirals mean different things Past, present, and future. Mother, father, child."

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked; Heather rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Alpha, beta, omega?"

"That's right." Derek said before standing up. "It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas."

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked; Derek told him that Scott was with them. "Really? Then where is he now?"

Heather growled causing all four pack members to look at her, she stood nose to nose with Isaac.

"He's looking for Jackson. He has a couple full moons on you. So he doesn't need to be restrained." she said; "do not act as if Scott is just sitting by and doing nothing. He's trying to _save_ Jackson while all you seem to want to do is kill him."

Derek pulled Heather away from his Beta. "Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will." he said;

"There's a price you pay for this kind of power, You get the ability to heal. But tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." Heather said; Erica laughed.

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." she said; Heather smiled slightly before taking a drink of her coffee and walking back outside.

Her phone rings and she looked at the caller ID, Scott's name flashed on screen she smiled and answered it.

"Hello Scottie what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked;

"are you coming to Lydia's birthday party tonight?" He asked; A confused look crossed Heather's face as she shook her head.

"No Scott, I am not. I am the librarian not some student who likes to hang out in the library. It would break so many rules if I go to the party."

he groaned.

"it's just that Allison's going to be there and I think Jackson is going to." Scott said; Heather smiled and shook her head.

"Look Scott, Allison thought she was helping just cut her some slack alright. And as for Jackson if anything serious happens just call me alright."

He agreed and said goodbye. Heather hung up, got in her car and drove home. If Derek didn't know how to handle three Betas he shouldn't have made three betas.

* * *

><p>The full moon was just visible when Heather stood on the Argent's roof. She sat next to Allison's window. As much as she hated Victoria she didn't deserve to die like this, because of her. She let her head fall back against the wall as she waited, she heard Victoria in Allison's room; she could practically feel the older woman's grief.<p>

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her." Victoria told someone, Heather could smell Chris's aftershave, so she assumed Victoria was talking to him, "So I want to do it here, where I can be with her."

Heather felt tears fill her eyes; she was taking Allison's mother away from her. Why were the Argent's so stubborn, Victoria could learn how to control it. Heather stopped and frowned, but did they really need a werewolf who hunted fellow werewolves?

"this was the woman who tried to kill you and Scott." heather whispered to herself; suddenly all the sorrow she felt for the woman disappeared and all Heather could think of was Allison,

"I think I'm gonna need your help." Victoria said to Chris; heather frowned, even in death the woman was selfish. Killing herself in her daughter's room, that's going to cost hundreds in therapy bills.

"Wait." Chris said; heather had tears well up in her eyes; she caused this, she caused Chris to feel this way,

"I can feel it." Victoria said; Flashes of all the people heather had lost came to mind. "It's happening."

**Dad.** **Brianna.**"You know what to do."

**Aunt Talia.** **Cora.**"You know what to tell people."

**Uncle Peter.** **Lauren. **"Tell them I had a history of depression."

**Morgan.** "Promise me."

"I will." Chris said softly, "I will, even though I've never seen you depressed once in 20 years."

Heather frowned at the heartbreak in his voice. She tuned out their conversation and let her mind wander as she thought about why they were there. Victoria would have killed Scott and her had Derek not intervened. She shouldn't feel sorry for her, she should feel that Victoria got what was coming to her but Heather couldn't find it in her bones to do so.

"I can't do this myself." Victoria said; "Chris. Help me."

There were a few moments of silence before Victoria told him now. Heather heard the blade slide into her heart, she flinched as Victoria let out a sob of pain. Chris let out a sob and heather felt tear begin to fall down her cheek. She glanced into the window her eyes connecting with Chris's. She froze, Chris glared at her, she grabbed her phone and typed something before holding up to the window. Chris looked at the message confused. She was sorry? She had nothing to do with Derek biting Victoria why was she sorry? Heather heard a noise from within the house and took off. When she arrived home she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Heather!" she heard someone yell startling her her awake. She was in her room at Aunt Talia's house. She looked around confused before sitting up. A younger looking Derek stood there looking at her expectantly<em>

"_Derek?" heather asked confused; the younger boy rolled his eyes._

"_your weird friend is here, Morgan. She said she needed to talk to you." heather stared at him confused before standing up and following her cousin down the stairs._

_Suddenly she was standing in the Forrest watching her younger self and Morgan yelling at each other._

"_that's not fair Morgan climb down, you can't climb trees in tag!" her younger self yelled up at her best friend._

"_NO!" Morgan yelled laughing, "Make me come down."_

_Heather tried to run towards her younger self but found that she couldn't get to her as she used her werewolf strength to punch the tree successfully making the tree shake. But Morgan didn't have a good grip and began to fall. The younger heather looked on frozen with fear as her best friend hit the ground breaking her neck. Heather finally grabbed her younger self and cried out as her eyes turned from yellow to a bright blue._

* * *

><p>Heather shot awake to the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly picked her phone up and said hello<p>

"Heather, We know who the Master is, can you meet us at Stiles' house?" Scott asked; She nodded and stood up. "did you just nod? I hope you just did."

"Yes Scott I'll be right there." she said before throwing on a jacket and rushing to her car. She arrived at Stiles' place five minutes later Scott was waiting for her at the front door and she followed him into Sheriff Stilinski's office.

"you in on this too?" Sheriff Stilinski asked; Heather shrugged.

"I figured if they had an adult with them they wouldn't get killed." she said; The Sheriff smiled.

"you didn't have anything to do with my son stealing a police truck did you?" he asked; Heather shook her head.

"that was before I joined in I promise." she said before turning to Stiles who took the lead.

"So this kid's the real killer?" Sheriff Stilinski asked

"Yeah." Stiles said which began a 'no' 'yes' argument. Heather smiled at the father son relationship that stiles and his father had, it had reminded her of her own relationship with her father. "Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all you have to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"it worries me that you know that Stiles." Heather comments earning a grin from Scott.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class." Sheriff Stilinski said; Stiles did some weird hand movements and sighed

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry." he said; "Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?"

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges." Sheriff Stilinski said; "But that doesn't prove anything. Heather, Scott, do you believe this?"

"That's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us." Scott said before looking over at Heather who shrugged. "We know it's Matt."

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him." Stiles tried to explain. Heather frowned, he was going into law enforcement, she could see it now.

"All right, fine." Sheriff Stilinski relented. "I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles said; Heather looked at him confused; had they figured out why Matt was killing the students, "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years."

Heather rolled her eyes,

"seriously Stiles?" she said; he glanced at her and frowned

"Okay, we don't have a motive yet." he said waving his hand around. "I mean, come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" Sheriff Stilinski asked

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott informed him;

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." Sheriff Stilinski said; Heather frowned; aren't they suppose to send out a news bulletin or something, she shook her head, she really didn't to start watching the news.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles said; Heather raised her eyebrow as Stiles's father looked at him.

"Trust you?" he said pointing at his son.

"Trust trust Scott? Or Heather?" Stiles tried; Heather frowned.

"Scott I trust. Heather, it's too soon to tell no offense." Sheriff Stilinski said; Heather shrugged

"None taken sir." she said before following them out his dad's car. Stiles and Heather began elbowing each other to get to the passenger side door, but one growl from her made stiles get into the back.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before the group arrived at the sheriff's station, the officer behind the counter looked at Mr. Stilinski confused.<p>

"It's 2:00 in the morning." she said; Heather elbowed Scott in the stomach.

"Okay ow. What was that for?" he asked her frowning. She glared at him.

"it's two o'clock in the morning, this couldn't have waited, oh I don't know, until the morning." she muttered to him. Stiles sent her a smirk.

"you know technically it is the morning." Heather shot Stiles a glare before pinching him on the side, Stiles yelped causing Mr. Stilinski and the officer to look at him, he glanced at Heather before apologizing.

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles whispered; Scott looked at him and asked why. "Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?"

"The pregnant girl, Jessica." heather asked; Stiles looked at her confused. "what I pay attention."

"Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him."

heather watched the woman nod her head and the Sheriff thank her.

"Boys. Heather." They quickly followed Mr. Stilinski, Stiles quickly waving at the officer, Heather grabbed his hand and sent the officer an apologetic look.

"You're dad can get in a lot of trouble because of this. Can you not act as if everything is normal please." she snapped before catching up to Mr. Stilinski. "Sheriff, where's the uh bathroom?"

"it's just down the hall a bit." he said; she thanked him and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

When she was done she entered the Sheriff's old office to find them looking at a computer screen. Whatever was on the screen caught Scott's attention because he was telling Mr. Stilinski to go back.

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles said

"All I see is the back of someone's head."

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history." stiles explained. "He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird. Tell him Heather."

Heather shot him a look.

"i don't make it a habit at looking at the back of student's heads you're on your own stiles." he rolled his eyes

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions, literally." Mr. Stilinski said shooting Heather a 'can you believe this kid?' look she smiled and walked over to stand behind Mr. Stilinski.

"I personally own like three. And lord knows Derek has a bunch" Heather said before she froze, "not saying that it's Derek."

Scott shook his head at the Alpha.

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott suggested; Mr. Stilinski does that and the same person appeared on the screen again.

"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again." Stiles said excitedly

"You mean there's the back of his head again." Mr. Stilinski said in disbelief; Heather smiled

"Okay, but look." Stiles said looking at Scott and Heather.

"He's talking to someone." Heather observed.

"He's talking to my mom." Scott said frowning; he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his mom. She picked up and Scott began asking her about Matt.

"Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?" She said sighing. Scott looked at the other three people in the room before down at his phone.

"This one's 16 he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager." Scott said before Stiles cut in.

"Yeah, he looks evil." He said; Heather smacked him on the back of his head. He glared at her; she raised her eyebrow and he looked back down at the phone.

"Scott, I already talked to the police about this." she said; Scott told her he was going to take a picture and send it to her. When she got it he asked her if she recognized or remembered him. "Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott, what's going on?"

"It's it's nothing, mom." Scott told her, "I'll explain later. I gotta go."

Mr. Stilinski began looking through the files.

"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." he explained.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders." Stiles continued. "The trailer, the hospital, and the rave."

"Actually, four." Mr. Stilinski said; Scott heather and stiles all looked at him, "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Heather asked.

"A couple hours before Stiles got there."

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" stiles asked;

"Four's enough for a warrant." Mr. Stilinski said; "Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official I.D., I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it." Stiles said leaving; Heather walked over to Scott.

"I'll call Derek." she whispered before walking out of the room. She stood outside the door and pulled out her phone and called Derek.

"Der I need you to come to the Sheriff's station. We think...no we know we have the master it's..." she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned and frowned. Stiles was the one who touched her, Matt was behind him with a gun.

"hang it up." he demanded; she nodded and ended the call. Matt motioned the gun inside the office and Heather took Stiles's hand before entering the room.

"She's on her way here." Scott said before noticing that Sheriff Stilinski was staring at Heather, Stiles and Matt. "Sheriff?"

"Matt? It's Matt, right?" Sheriff Stilinski said; "Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt said; Heather glared at him, he just smirked at her.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people." Sheriff Stilinski tried to reason with him.

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people." Matt said; "You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded."

Heather put her phone behind her back and pushed the call button knowing it would dial Derek.

"And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall and Ms. Parker are doing. That that could definitely get someone hurt." heather glared at him before putting her phone on the table.

"Everyone." he said motioning with the gun, no one moved "Now!"

Everyone put their phones on the desk. And Matt made them go to the holding cell where he told stiles to put handcuffs on his father. Stiles put them on but very loosely.

"Come on." Matt said pointing the gun at Stiles. "Tighter."

"Do what he says, Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski told his son. Next Matt turned to heather.

"Get into the cell." he told her; she glared at him.

"and what leave you alone with Stiles and Scottie. I don't think so dumb ass." she snapped; Matt frowned and shot her in the leg. She fell to the ground and Matt pointed the gun at Stiles and Scott.

"Move her into the cell." he demanded; Scott and Stiles picked her up and sat her softly on the ground.

"Take care of each other. I'll make sure nothing happens to Daddy Stilinski." she whispered to them before they left the cell. Matt slams the door and makes Stiles and Scott leave. She looked at Sheriff Stilinski;

"mind if I tare up this sheet so I can stop the bleeding?" she asked him. He nodded before she began tearing the blanket and wrapped it around her wound making sure that she got blood on it. So it didn't look like it healed.

* * *

><p>Later on she could smell Derek's scent; she smiled softly, before using her nails to unlock the door. Mr. Stilinski looked at her confused as she stood up and the bandage fell.<p>

"how ar-what?" he said confused. She stood next to him.

"please don't tell anyone." she whispered; He looked up at her and her and nodded in understanding. "thank you, I'll get stiles out of this. He will be fine."

"Does he know about you?" he asked; she shook her head no, it was not her place to tell him about Stiles and Scott's involvement. She quickly made her way though the hall way she heard Matt's voice from the office.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf." She heard him say; "Oh, yeah, that's that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman." Stiles said causing Heather to grin at his wit. "But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." there's a struggle, "You bitch." then a thud; Heather felt fury rise in her body

"get him off of me." she heard Derek say.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek." Matt said; heather could faintly see him leaning over Derek and Stiles. "I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

Heather let a howl out before jumping through the glass in her full Alpha form. Matt stumbled back in shock as Jackson jumped towards her; they begin to fight but even in her full form Jackson was too strong, he threw her into the wall and she returned to her human form. Matt laughed as Jackson backed away from her.

"huh you learn something new everyday." suddenly a car pulled up; "Is that her?"

Heather met Scott's eyes from across the room and nodded.

"Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her." Matt said. "I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles said; Matt flipped Stiles over and put his foot on his throat.

"This work better for ya?" he asked; heather resisted the urge to pounce on Matt.

"Hey, just stop! Stop!" Scott yelled

"Then do what I tell you to." Matt snapped; Scott said he would and Matt took his foot of his throat.

"You, take him in there." He pointed to Jackson; "You with me."

Heather hurried over to sit by Derek as a shot rang out; Heather heard Scott's mom scream and frowned.

"you need to go." Derek said; she shook her head. "Heather you have to go before they come back. Please."

"i am not leaving you, Stiles or Scott." heather cried; "so shut the hell up."

Scott and Matt arrived minutes later.

"The evidence is gone." Scott said as heather got up to stand by him. "Why don't you just go?"

"You you think the evidence mattered that much, huh?" Matt said, "No, no, I-I want the book."

"What book?" Heather asked; Scott frowned

"The bestiary." Matt said; "Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it." Scott explained, "It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?"

"I need answers." he said Heather looked at him confused

"Answers to what?" she asked;

"To this." he said pulling his shirt up to show that his side was covered in scales. Heather looked down at Derek; who was frowning.

* * *

><p>Heather sat back down as Matt took Scott somewhere else, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair nervously<p>

"Hey." Stiles said; "You know what's happening to Matt?"

"You know, the book's not gonna help him." Derek explained; "You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?" stiles asked

"Universe balances things out." Heather whispered absentmindedly "Always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" stiles whispered; heather smiled slightly

"Killing people himself." Derek replied

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?" Stiles asked

"Balance." Heather and Derek whisper at the same time.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked; heather shook her head. "Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" The cousin confirm his fear and he takes a deep breath.

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asked

"Unless we can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster." Derek said ask the smell of blood filled heather's senses. She smirked.

"Like triggering the healing process." she said; "and I would get you out of here before anybody would get the chance to kill you Stiles."

Stiles smiled up at the female Alpha before looking confused.

"Wha oh, what are you doing?" Stiles looked down at Derek's leg to find him pushing his claws into his skin. "Aw, gross."

* * *

><p>"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked a little later.<p>

"I think so." Derek replied "I can move my toes."

Stiles gave him an 'are you serious' look causing Heather to laugh.

"Dude, I can move my toes." he said; Heather smiled and told Stiles that he was her favorite as the lights went out and the emergency lights come on. Suddenly gun shots rang out and heather jumped up. The gun shots stopped and Scott rushed in. Derek was able to stand up.

"Take him." Derek told stiles before turning to Heather. "GO!"

She shook her head but Derek gave her a begging look. She sighed and began to rush through the chaos as she's running she bumps into someone, Chris; she struggled against him as he pulled her into a room.

"Let me go!" she said; he pushed her into a seat.

"stop" he said; she does so but frowns. "i need you to stay here. Allison is hell bent on killing Derek."

heather stood and pushed him away but he grabbed her wrist.

"she's going to kill anyone who get in her way. You need to stay here."

"do you even know why Derek bit her?" Heather whispered. Chris looked at her confused. "WELL DO YOU?!"

Chris shook his head and she frowned.

"figured the bitch would make herself seem like the innocent party. She tried to kill Scott and I. You're wife wasn't going by the Code anymore, Chris. Scottie has never hurt anybody. And she was going to kill him. If Derek hadn't of came when he did we both would have been dead." she said, she went to leave again, but Chris pulled her back.

"I need you to stay here okay!" he demanded, "don't ask me why. I just _need_ you to stay here."

Heather didn't know why but she sat back down and crossed her arms.

"thank you." he said before walking out. She frowned. Why was she even listening to him? She stood up and walked out only to see him get attacked by Jackson. Allison shot him but Jackson pulled the bolt out and went after her; Heather hurried to help Chris up.

"As much as I respect you Chris; I made a promise to get Stiles out of here. Go help Allison!" she said; Chris nodded and watched as he ran around to find Stiles; she heard Derek growl so she ran towards him; she got to him in enough time for him to come flying towards her and crash into her. She shoved him off.

"seriously Derek." she muttered he frowned at her.

"Just help!" he growled; she let out a growl and shifted followed Derek; he held up his hand for her to stop.

"What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this." She heard Scott say; Heather frowned who was he talking to

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." she heard Gerard say; she gasped; frowning

"I've done everything that you've asked of me." Scott said; "I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson."

"and leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!"

"You dropped this." Scott said; Heather frowned at Derek as Scott walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm actually surprised i got this chapter done before i had to go to work. i hope you enjoy it. there was a bit of heatherChris there towards the end. i'm sure that since Victoria is dead there will be more.**

**VRS**


End file.
